1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latch for the interface card applied in the electronic appliances, computer and the electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
The advancement of technology has made the electronic device smaller, thinner and lighter with varieties to fit the requirement of the market, and for providing more convenience to the user to carry. The manufacturers have improved the efficiency and the size of the products consistently.
For contenting more operation efficiency in a smaller body with easy assembly of the computer and the electronic device, the specification and the structure of the components have significant modification thereby.
The currently available interface card latch in the market has several positioning styles and structural designs, but the strength of the structure usually is insufficient due to the requirement of size miniaturization, and the miniature structure is not convenient for assembly.
For overcoming the above defects, the present inventors propose a one-piece interface card latch, a grounding structure for the interface card latch, made by the plastic injection process for mass production to reduce the cost, as well as to increase the convenience of assembly and the stability of securing the interface card.
However, the hardware functions and the space in the computer are limited, thus the multilayer interface slot is available to overcome the problem of space limitation, as shown in FIG. 1. The connectors 20 are positioned with raising heights to prevent the interruption occurred at the frontage of the connector 20 to affect receiving the interface cards 30 and 30a. 
The present available latch 10 usually has an elastic plate 102 (referring to FIGS. 1 and 2) having buckling blocks 101 on the two distal ends. There is only single layer or the first layer of the interface card 30 can be adapted by the latch 10 corresponding to the connector 20, but the interface card 30a on the upper layer. The latch 10 on the upper layer is limited to the space of the case; therefore, there is presently no suitable structure for it.